


Neutral Path Redo!

by Little_Box_of_Fun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, idk if I'll be doing some mettaton/reader but if I get enough requests I'll try, the main character eventually goes on a date with every mentioned ship.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Box_of_Fun/pseuds/Little_Box_of_Fun
Summary: Hey guys! I'm just redoing some aspects from the original Neutral path that I didn't really enjoy now that I'm a bit of a better writer.Hope you enjoy! Thank you!
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Grillby (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It was the second day of your camping trip and already you were going to miss this place. You had promised Frisk a fun time, a moment away from the city and family with an adventurous camping trip. You remembered them smiling at you, beaming with excitement. Frisk was filled with joy as they packed, wanting to bring everything they could possibly fit into their backpack before journeying into the unknown with you, happily taking the plunge to go wherever you led them.

Yesterday, Frisk was allowed to choose whatever they wanted to do for the first day of camping. That involved a lot of running around everywhere, trying to do swimming, fishing, making an infuriating campfire from scratch, and few other stereotypical camping things. They showed a general distaste and boredom from the tedious tasks as time went on but they expressed frequently how happy they were just to be away. It had been so long since you saw Frisk smile and that meant everything to you.  
Today, you were going to spend the day cataloging, hiking, and then stargazing before the day ends, being mindful to pack up the car prior to the last activity. On the trip back, the two of you burned through a whole packet of bandaids and a can of bug spray, immensely regretting your decision to do paperwork out on vacation. But now you were able to take the time to enjoy the scenery with them, with no other distractions.

Before starting your hiking trip, you were equipped with a small backpack of essentials, but you exclaimed, “Oh! Hold up, bud. There’s just one more thing I’m forgetting.” Frisk looked at you, confused, before gesturing with their hands back to the campsite. Shaking your head, you replied, “No, it’s not from camp, hon. I just need to find a hiking stick.”

They let out a small exaggerated groan, before looking back and forth at you and the abandoned hike trail. “We’re right here,” they whined.

Giving a small chuckle and smile, you assured them, “Just a sec, hon.” You did a bit of running around, going over ginormous tree roots before raising a stick over your head, triumphantly as if it were your biggest life accomplishment. “AHA,” you yelled out, scaring Frisk who immediately screeched in response.”Oh, oh no, sweetie I’m sorry!” you said in between giggles.

They raised their fists, enraged of how you betrayed them. Playfully, with your stick raised over your head like a giant club, you yelled, “Raise your weapon!” in a fake fighting stance. Their excitement was immediate and they ran screaming a battle cry. “Oh no,” you said with a grin. “You need a sword to fight me!” you said raising your mighty hiking stick again. With a laugh, Frisk rushed off to find their new “weapon.”

You felt your heart drop when you heard them scream. Just now, Frisk was running until they vanished from your sights, screaming your name.

You lept into action; diving to protect them. Immediately, you realize your mistake. The two of you fell down in a sort of deep fissure and there was no telling how far down it went. Your determination wavered and was replaced with dread. Surrounded with nothing but darkness, Frisk was disappearing from your sights. They glanced at you for a moment, before you felt the droplets of their tears hit your face as they descended further down below you. The light was drained and the sound of howling wind took place. As Frisk screamed endlessly, your breath was taken away and silence reigned. You wanted to tell them to close their eyes, but not even words could escape the clench of your teeth.  
\---  
You woke up in a bed of flowers and a headache. Your body ached heavily, but besides from that you seemed to have miraculously survived the fall. Your body was tense as you had a heavy weight on your chest, you sat up frantically to find that Frisk was clinging onto you for dear life, crying in their sleep. You took in a deep breath of relief and cradled them in your arms. Your arms trembled and you fought the urge to cry. After rocking them in your arms, your hands quickly examined their hands, arms, face; looking for any injury that might have happened. They didn’t seem hurt but with your fears ending it became replaced by curiosity. What was this place?

Taking a quick inspection of the room, you seem to be at the bottom of the cavern you two fell in. A small  
speck of light was splashed upon your face, but it was as if it took place of the stars. Only one shimmering light in the endless darkness and rough edges of the rocky environment around it. The flowers you woke up in were golden, had big petals, and were bright, as if they were beautiful and mysterious lamps. They showered you in a bed of comfort and warm light. A small pang of guilt surged in you for destroying said flowers, but it was no worse than the headache you had.

Gently waking Frisk from their sleep, they stared with empty eyes, slowly grasping the situation. You thought at first their hearing aid went out but as you tried to fingerspell to them, “Are you alright? Can you hear? Did your hearing aid break?” they shook their head. They looked up at the ceiling, their eyes squinting from the light’s glare before turning to look at you again.

It took them a moment, they mustered out the words, “..Fell.”  
You nodded, trying to be strong. “Yeah, sweetie. We fell down pretty far.” Mimicking their actions, from their eyes to the light and back to them, you replied, “...I don’t think we can climb our way out of this. I don’t have my phone with me either…" You drowned your phone by accident yesterday when Frisk pushed you into the lake. They've already expressed their regret in their actions and you weren't going to lecture them any further about it, but they did wince at the mention of the phone. "Are you hurt?” They shook their head slowly. “Ok, that’s good. Let’s find our way out of this mess, yeah?”

You stood up and Frisk soon followed after, still concerned you asked them, “Do you want to hold hands?”  
They didn’t respond, but they softly gripped your hand. In their other hand, they wielded a small stick.

Heading forward, you find a path leading the way out of the cavern you two fell in. A small strange plot of dead grass was in the next room and like magic, a flower with a sad smile appeared. “Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!” it said. It’s voice was that of a child, one similar to Frisk’s age. Taking a step back, you let go of Frisk’s hand to shield them with your arm instead. “I-I know that I must look a little scary!” it said apologetically. “But I won’t hurt you guys, I promise. I actually made those flowers appear so you guys wouldn’t get hurt…” The flower had a strange face and it seemed to not only manipulate expressions but completely change the face as well. It alternated from a simple smile to what appeared to be a monster child. It did its best to smile, but it went away quickly. “Golly, you guys must be so confused. Listen, um; you guys really are not safe down here,” it solemnly sighed. “You guys are in the Underground, home of the monsters.”

You gasped, “Monsters?” You recall telling stories of the war to Frisk when they were curious. You portrayed the good and bad of both sides, humans with their pride but with their technological advancement and monsters that were wronged because of their appearances and brutal magic. How 7 powerful magicians sealed all the monsters away deep into the earth and were never to be seen again. It was an event many humans in history spoke of with pride and narcissism, recalling tales of how they turned dozens of monsters into dust.

The flower spoke again with the face of a small child, nodding they said, “You two fell through the barrier, I’m guessing...I’m letting you know this now, before you go out there,” they turned their head to an exit behind them. “Everyone pretty much resents humans down here...”

Frisk spoke out softly, “...Do they want to kill us?”

“Man, there’s a lot to more to explain,” Flowey said sadly. “but I have to get to the most important aspect first. You both need to know this.”

Before you could respond, your body felt strange and empty, as it had been hollowed out just in mere seconds. It took a moment, but a small heart shaped glowing object appeared in front of you in a pale pink. It’s presence was warm and calming; filling you with comfort. Looking at your smaller companion, Frisk was going through the same experience but had a much calmer attitude. Their heart like object illuminated boldly in comparison to yours, in a bright crimson red.

“See that heart?” Flowey asked, happily to see your reactions. “That is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being!” It’s smile faltered for a moment, but it might have been a trick of the eyes. “Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.”

As much as you wanted to question things, it was indescribably hard to even find the words. It was worse from when you fell. You were literally looking at your own SOUL, that alone could spook someone. Flowey was continuing his explanation, explaining what LV stands for before, how to get more, and explaining how to fight. “Monsters attack using magic, they won’t aim for your body directly, but for your SOUL. See the petal bullet?” A small gentle petal was plucked from Flowey’s stem. “It’s how I can attack, but others will be a lot stronger and have more creative methods. You need to be able to dodge all of the attacks, you can’t get hurt or else your SOUL might…Here lemme just-” He flicked his leaf in your direction and a bullet came flying at you at a speed you couldn’t dodge. It struck your soul and you fell to the ground with a hacking wheeze. “I’m sorry!” the flower creature cried. “I’m sorry! Are you ok?”

Slowly you got up to your feet with Frisk’s assistance and you coughed out, “I’m fine. Don’t do that shit again.”

The monster looked conflicted before conveying it was absolutely necessary that you learned that lesson. Kill or be killed they warned with a heavy heart.

“Y-yeah,” you said quickly. “I get it. Do you understand Frisk?” They nodded in reassurance.  
Frisk’s quiet demeanor was normal, but since the fall they were acting very eerily. They might still have been in shock and you couldn’t help but to blame yourself. It was as if Frisk was speaking for you when you couldn’t find the words for yourself. Frisk questioned again, “Why are you helping us?”

Flowey’s face changed into a simple smile, ready to speak until he frowned. “I hear footsteps,” he whispered. Everyone quickly became quiet and Flowey’s suspicions were correct. Footsteps were approaching. “I’ll catch up with you guys later!” Flowey quickly said before disappearing into the ground. Your SOULS disappeared from sight, but it left a small pink heart imprint on your outfit. The same for Frisk’s striped sweater, but with a contrasting red.

You took a hold of Frisk’s hand, and waited for whoever was coming to appear. There was nowhere you could hide anyway and before you could think about it any further, a strange monster garbed in a black dress appeared. She had white fur, small horns, and big yellow eyes, with small beady black irises that watched your movement. She frowned upon seeing you, but her lips curled into a smile at the sight of Frisk. “What a terrible creature, terrorizing such an innocent youth.” You glanced quickly at Frisk just to make sure that they were there before returning your uneasy gaze upon the monster before you. Was she referring to Flowey that had disappeared just now? But what there was no terrible creature to speak of other than herself, as far as you knew. “Ah, do not be afraid, my child,” The monster said, as if she were Frisk’s mother. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time.”

She took several steps forward, offering her giant paw to Frisk. “Come!” she said with resolve. “I will guide you through the catacombs.” Frisk clung to the fabric of your pants tightly, unwilling to let go. And as if you were going to let Frisk be taken away by this…suspicious monster.

You slapped her hand as if it were a disgusting bug. “Frisk isn’t going to go anywhere with you,” you said with absolute determination.

“Frisk is their name? Oh, how lovely!” they said, ignoring your threat. “Come on, now Frisk. It’s time to get moving!” They became much more irritated, their eyes squinting.

Carefully not to step on their feet, you and Frisk take several steps back. “Frisk,” you said with a gray voice. They turned to look at you with curious and scared eyes. Making eye contact, you told them, “Don’t trust her, ok?” They nodded with trembling fingers. Returning your gaze to Toriel, a fireball came to life before your very eyes. It was then your SOUL appeared, but before you had time to react, you were struck. You staggered backwards, in pain of the sudden magic. It rang all throughout your body and your heart felt heavy. Before you knew it, Frisk’s tiny hands were ripped away from your pants and you saw them being carried away by Toriel.

“Frisk!” You yelled out. Your heart sank to your chest and your soul returned back to your body. You repositioned yourself at a running start, pursuing them. In the next room was an entrance to the rest of the RUINS. Dashing through the corridor and onto the next, a door slammed shut behind Toriel. As you finally caught up, there was a puzzle to solve. Confused by the sudden change of pace; you solved the puzzle swiftly before moving on to the next room. With your hands gripped onto your backpack straps, you bolted. As you entered the next room, you heard Frisk shriek. “Sweetie!” Your lungs rang out. There was another easy puzzle to solve, after pulling a few switches, you made it through. You then realized that these puzzles were designed for children and it may be why Toriel targeted Frisk. Grown humans could give a harder, more physical fight whereas monsters were much more skilled in magic combat. It only filled you with more determination as you ran for dear life across a long hallway; you could barely see Frisk’s tiny hands reaching out to you before they continued to try and destroy Toriel’s back.

At the end of the corridor, Flowey sprouted before you. “Howd-” the poor guy’s words were interrupted as you tripped over him, tumbling on the pavement. You were wracked in pain now. First from Toriel’s attack, the intense running, the weight of your backpack, and now your knees were very hurt. You winced in pain and crawled up a wall for support. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Flowey apologized frantically. “Are you ok?”

You wheezed, “Y-yeah, I’m alright. You?”

Flowey smiled quickly, “I’m alright, compared to you I guess.” It let out a meek chuckle, trying to lift the atmosphere before saying, “I saw what happened, I want to help.”

“How?” you manage to say through croaked words.

“I know the way to Toriel’s house,” Flowey explained. “she’s going to try and kill Frisk if we don’t get there fast enough. That or she’ll throw her out into the rest of the Underground and let someone else do the job.” You glanced at Flowey as if they were to blame; but it was only because you were irritated and in pain. 

“I can help though! But you have to promise me something!” Flowey took a deep breath before shouting, 

“Please let me come with you!! Please! I can help you fight! I’ll do anything!”  
Your eyebrows furrowed. “I..I…” Flowey’s words were shaky and miserable. “I want to leave,” they said with their face directed on the ground. “This place is dangerous, and the stronger monsters are all bullies. I  
can’t leave on my own! Please, if you help me get out, I’ll help you and Frisk get out as well ok? I've tried to escape the Underground before, but I always get caught! Please help me!”

You looked at the consequences of your actions here. You didn’t know Flowey well enough to trust him, but they did have some magical fighting capability. And they were generous to teach you about SOULS and small general information. And how far did Flowey want to go with you? Did they want to exit the Underground as well? With Frisk at risk, there wasn’t much time to make decisions however. You knelt down to Flowey’s level, “I’m trusting you ok? You can come along. BUT,” you said in a very harsh tone. “We need to protect Frisk. And you need to tell me more about this world.”

It looked at you as if you gave it the world. Tears swelled up in its eyes and it gave a very genuine and kind smile. “I promise!” It declared. “If you give me your hand, I can act as a, um, I’m not sure, but um, you can  
help direct my magic!”

“Like a gun?” you asked.

“I’m not sure what that is. But if it can shoot, then, yeah!” You wondered how long the monsters were down here before offering your hand to Flowey. Small vines securely wrapped themselves up to your shoulders and Flowey was now resting on your arm. It was slightly heavy, but you felt Flowey giving you a feeling of strength and determination. You felt stronger.

“Are you ready? Flowey?”

“Yeah! Let’s go!” You took off in another mad dash, filled with exuberating energy; only to have Flowey scream at you relentless as it clung on to you tightly. You slowly jogged to allow Flowey to adjust himself onto your shoulder instead. Vines dug into your skin, you’d rather have that happen than to let Frisk get hurt.

You came across a strange large frog. Without much warning, it began to attack you. Flowey was feeding  
you information, as it gave you its stats, an awkward description, and such. You aimed your new magical friend at the beast but Flowey cried out, “Wait!” causing you to miss your shot and get hit a few times by Froggit.

“What is it?” you hissed in pain.

Flowey winced, scared of your tone. You gave an apologetic look before he responded, “T-try complimenting them!” You stared at Flowey as if it were mad. “No seriously! Try it!”  
You turned your head back to Froggit before saying, “Your skin tone is bold and a lovely hue?” Froggit didn’t understand what you said, but was flattered anyway. After seeing the change in the monster, they stopped attacking you.

Flowey than cheered, “Good! Now you don’t have to fight them anymore! They’ll just leave, I swear. Just...put my...your...uh...our bullet hand down.” You followed their commands and Froggit did indeed leave to your surprise. They no longer wanted to fight.

You turned your head to Flowey for an explanation, “I know what I said earlier, about all monsters pretty much resenting humanity. That is true. But not all of them want to fight, they just want out and the only way they know how is by…” his expression turned into a frown. “Frisk.” they looked at you with fixated eyes, “We have to go!” Nodding to his remark, you took off in another running sprint. It took you awhile as you encountered more enemies; but with Flowey’s advice, you were able to spare them all from a fight. Flowey gave you endless encouragement and you in return gave praise for their knowledge. It was a good trade off.

You encountered a very nonchalant ghost who didn’t at all seem for fighting as they weren’t even in the mood for it at times; but later on disappeared apologizing for being in your path. You were horrified to receive food from spiders, as every part of you urged not to destroy them all; but they healed you in exchange for the money you received from enemies as a gift.

Together, you and Flowey stood in front of Toriel’s home. You found one of Frisk’s shoes on the way there and you held it tightly in your hands. “That’s theirs...right?” Flowey asked politely. You nodded. “Then they’re in there. Remember, we can try to stop the fight. But they are really, really strong. I’ll let you make the best decision here, but you can use me to attack if you need me ok?” You nodded. Putting Frisk’s shoe in your backpack, you opened the doors to Toriel’s’ house.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel Bully fight 
> 
> btw your character name is Bee lol didn't mention it earlier my bad

You twist the doorknob and enter inside Toriel’s domain. It seems like a small, comforting cottage. It smelled of sweet baked goods and flowers. You wouldn’t have imagined having a lovely house such as this underneath the mountain, especially after the events that just took place. The entrance room had two hallways and a flight of stairs descending downwards.

You leaned towards the left hallway, but Flowey whispered to your ear, “Hey, this is just a guess, but I think you should check out the right hallway first.” Flowey’s intuition and information has been correct so far, as bizarre as it was. You had plans to ask them about their knowledge later after you found Frisk and were in a safer situation.

Quietly going to the right corridor, there were a total of 3 doors. You checked the first door, jiggling the doorknob. It was locked. Gently, you whispered, “Frisk? Sweetie are you in there?” You heard a gasp and the sound of small footsteps running quickly to the door frame. “It’s me,” you said with a smile they couldn’t see. God, you needed a hug from them right now. “Are you ok in there?” They twist and turn the doorknob madly, trying to reach you. They started to bang their firsts against the door; “Frisk!” you whispered. “you can’t do that!.” They stopped hitting the door but you heard them lay on the ground, crying bitter tears.

Underneath the crack of the door, their fingertips were seen. Kneeling, you gently rubbed their tiny fingers. Small bruises were on the side of their hands and you assumed that they'd been trying to get out for a while. You were lost in how small their hands were when you heard Flowey whisper, “Hide!” Besides the door frame was a large vase and a small cabinet. You did your best to hide yourself on the side of the wooden cabinet as Flowey whispered in your ear what was happening. “I see Toriel…” they said. “They’re going to Frisk.”

Toriel stood outside of the door and mustered the best smile they could manage. “Frisk? I have brought you lunch.” In her hands was a massive slice of pie, you almost started drooling at the sight of it. They opened the door enough to slide the dessert in before locking it again. Quietly, she sighed, “At least they stopped the noise…” a meek smile appeared. “I wonder if they’re thirsty.” She walked away, out of sight.

You stood up, glancing over at Flowey for answers. They looked at you with a nervous smile, “Hey pal, I don’t know everything. They’ve never acted that way before.” You raised your eyebrows. Flowey knew something, but you couldn’t exactly find the words for it.

Frisk’s fingertips were out again, waiting for you. In their hands, it held a small piece of the pie Toriel gave them. Nervous, you said, “Hey hon. About the pie, I think you should-”

Cutting off your sentence, Frisk excitedly whispered to you, “It’s really good! It’s so yummy!”

“...What did I say about not trusting Toriel, Frisk?” You groaned.

“Sorry,” they said quickly. Welp, let’s hope that Frisk doesn’t get poisoned or sick later, you thought begrudgingly to yourself. It was really cute how quickly their happiness came back after such an intense morning. You hoped to eat something filling soon.

Standing up, you asked Flowey, “You can go through floors right?”

Staring back, they said, “Um, yeah. Why?”

“Would it be possible for you to check on Frisk for me right now? I’d like to know if Toriel hurt them or if the room they’re staying in is dangerous.”

“Um, ok!” Flowey said with a child-like determination. You made sure that Frisk knew what Flowey was doing before initiating the plan. You knelt down and Flowey’s vines released their grip on your arm, leaving behind their mark. They disappeared beneath the ground before they resurfaced next to you. Magicly, you assumed.

“So...what was the room like?” you asked.

Flowey had the face of a very solemn monster child and with a sad grin, they responded, “The room is safe.”

“What was in the room?” you asked politely.

“It’s a kid’s room. There’s toys and games, and a really nice and soft blanket…” They trailed off, their words were miserable and ended there. They sounded as if a child broke something in an accident and wasn’t able to keep it secret. Whatever happened to Flowey you intended to find out, but for right now you knelt down to their level to do your best to comfort them. 

“Hey,” you said gently. “You’ve been doing a really awesome job. Do you have any idea how smart you are?” Flowey started to smile bashfully. “You came up the idea to stop fighting by being clever and nice to everyone. Honestly, I wouldn’t have thought about that. I wouldn’t have known it would be an option. I would have been mean and very bad but I don’t have to be now. You stopped me from becoming a bad guy, little guy! Thank you!” you happily remarked. “Thank you! You’re a hero, Flowey. Because of you, we were able to make it this far. Thank you for doing your best, Flowey. After this, the three of us can all take a really nice nap. No fighting monsters, no worrying. Just a really good naptime session.”

Flowey immediately pouted, “I don’t need a nap!” it declared. Sometimes you forgot how young your new friend was.

“Well,” you said with a smug smile. “I do.” You lowered your hand for Flowey to attach.

“Adults need naps?” it asked as small vines grew from the ground. Flowey bunched as many vines as they could before you gently lifted them from the ground, allowing them to attach to your arm. Securely wrapping its leafy vines; Flowey took it’s resting position on your shoulder.

“Yup.”

“Huh,” it said. As quickly as they came upon their new revelation, they questioned, “How are we going to get Frisk out?”

You looked further down the hallway and saw the two other doors. “Let’s see if we can find a key in there,” you told Flowey. They nodded in response before you let Frisk know where you’d be going before you left. The first door was unlocked and showed what appeared to be a very large bedroom. It looked strangely cozy and like a secret haven after what you have seen so far. You desperately wanted to lay down and nap. You saw what appeared to be a journal opened on a desk and there was some text circled boldly in red. You read aloud, “Why did the...oh.” You groaned. The journal was filled with nothing but puns. Puns about skeletons and other monsters. Puns were so deliciously evil.

After further investigating the room, you moved on. As you ventured down the hallway, you came across a mirror and with it; your reflection. You looked like utter hell. There were bags underneath your eyes, you had bruises and cuts from the fights, and your hair was singed. Your jacket had seen better days for the heart imprint where your soul would appear from was tattered as if that single spot was being ruined. You felt so tired and finally confronting your appearance made you feel worse about your situation. You let out a soft sigh before rummaging through your backpack, pulling out a very small first aid kit. You quickly dabbed the cuts with alcohol dabbed rags before applying medicine. The cuts were small enough for you not to consider putting bandages on them. You winced every time you slowly burned yourself, causing Flowey to ask politely, “Are...Are you ok?”

“I’m...not really ok right now, Flowey,” you admitted. “But that’s alright, because I will be. I will be ok,” you said very bravely. You saw little stars in his eyes and a smile. You took a look at your watch to see that it’s been a full day already. You were in the Ruins for much longer than you had originally thought, but you needed to hurry. You didn’t have all the time in the world to get Frisk out right now.

The next door for you to discover however, was locked. There seemed to be nothing left, but to confront Toriel. Your eyebrows furrowed at the thought, “I’m not going to do so well if I choose not to fight her. I’d like not to but...I don’t see any other choice.”

You knew deep down, you’d do anything to protect Frisk. But the idea about killing others seemed like a distant reality, as if it’d be a decision you’d make in a choose-your-own-adventure book. You wouldn’t be able to talk through to her, she would just send a fireball in response. There was no certain action you could do to get your way around this either. Fighting seemed like the only option.You sighed before glancing over at Flowey, “Think I can do this peacefully?” They gave nothing but a meek smile. “I’ll just...flip a coin I guess.”

You took out a gold coin that was given to you from an earlier monster as a present. Further observing it, one side had a monster eye and the other a flame. “If it lands on the fire, I’ll fight her. If it lands on the eye, I’ll do my best to do this without fighting…” you said glumly.

You tossed the coin in the air and catch it with your dominant hand. You flip the coin on the backside of your other hand, covering it with your fingertips when you hear Toriel ask, “So which end did it land on?” You turn around to see her with a glass of milk in her hand. “Go on,” she said as if she was hearing a story. “Tell me.” She set down the glass of milk on the cabinet besides you, getting uncomfortably close despite the number of steps you took backwards. She looked so gentle, plotting your doom. Flowey was shaking their head repeatedly and when you glanced at them, its face appeared demonic and saddening. Big, dark eyes and a inky frown appeared on its face.

Shaking, you lifted your dominant hand to reveal the coin’s side. It was on the fireball. “Which side is it on?” Toriel asked politely. You quickly covered up the coin and nervously glanced at her. She was ready to fight unlike you, there would be no consequence to her if you died.

In an attempt to buy yourself more time, you put the coin on the cabinet and told her, “Check for yourself.” She still smiled, her hands ready to cast magic spells, as she walked over. You whispered to Flowey, “Get ready to shoot, ok?” They nodded and vines slowly made their way down to your fingertips, with small flowers blossoming into bloom.

Toriel’s wiry smile didn’t go away and she simply stated, “Oh,” as if it were a matter of fact. Multiple fireballs were summoned around her and she readied herself. “I only need one,” she said.

Your SOUL appeared, tattered and injured from previous fights, but it’s dim light still enveloped the hallway in a pink presence. “Get ready,” you told Flowey. You were at least prepared this time; you dodged the first fireball with ease. Toriel launched small storms of fireballs, all aiming for your SOUL and or your body. You had to not only dodge the attacks physically, mentally as well, with your SOUL removed from yourself. Being a human was such a big disadvantage because you had no magic to protect yourself. But at least you had Flowey to act as your weapon. 

With a swift dodge, you were able to move in close enough to shoot several petal bullets at her arm. She immediately cried out in pain, taking a few steps back before summoning huge fireballs, only to have them flicker out in the air, with embers flying away. You took a step back at what you had just done. It was as if what just happened played in slow motion as you saw small bursts of blood come to life. Her massive paw gripping her arm intensely and a glare strong enough to destroy worlds directed at you. Toriel seemed to be unable to use her magic fully without the use of her two hands, but it didn’t mean that she was any weaker than she was before. With one wave of her arm, the walls were coated in a magical fire as she sent multiple fireballs at you. You were able to dodge most of them with the exception that singed you quite badly, but you found yourself not wanting to hurt her any further. Even though dodging just became a lot harder.

Actually injuring somebody felt...wrong. Like you were given the most powerful weapon in a game to out do everybody unfairly. You were protecting yourself yes, but the thrill and the adrenaline of the fight was overwhelming and as much as you wanted it to end quickly, you didn’t want it to end by taking her life.

You voiced your opinions, “Toriel, I… I would like to stop fighting.”

She’s quiet at first before asking, “What are you doing?” She sent another barrage of fire attacks that launched at you in a hourglass like figure.

“Please,” you said gently. Toriel’s expression changed quickly only for a mere moment before she continued her storm of fire. “You’re hurt.”

She looked annoyed and acted aloof, with small fragments of her fire storm missing you completely. “You did this to me,” she said with a bite in her voice. “Attack!” she yelled.

“I have a first aid kit, I’d like to patch you up.” You smiled gently. “If you’d let me.”

“What are you proving this way?” She said, swiping the air with her hand, launching a new attack before gripping her injured arm. You dodged before stating that you had no intent on fighting again. “Fight!” she cried. Your feet slipped and you landed directly on the firewall, both your SOUL and your body taking damage. You cried out in pain and Flowey asked quickly if you were alright. You heard Frisk, trying to escape again wanting to know if you were alright. Despite how hurt you were, your SOUL still flickered. As quickly as the fireballs were summoned, they flickered into embers once you were injured. You looked at Toriel with pleading eyes, “Why are you looking at me that way?” she asked.

The same pattern happened again, Toriel attacking you, but you still remained as peaceful as you could manage. “Go away!” she yelled angrily.

“Are you sure?” Flowey whimpered “You’re really hurt…”

Toriel stopped fighting for a moment. She saw right through you with her piercing eyes, her yellow gaze. The fire around you disappeared and she smiled, as if she had the upper hand. “Why aren’t you fighting?”

You stood, still tense. You weren’t going to take a breath of relief or let your guard down just yet.

“What?” she said rather irritated. “Am I not worth fighting anymore?” You said nothing in response. “Is this a joke?” She wasn’t even fighting anymore, she was yelling at you instead. “Why aren’t you fighting!? Don’t you realize what would happen to you anyway? You leave the RUINS now, and the rest of the Underground would tear you apart! Don’t you realize that?” She grit her teeth and you can see her using her good hand to tear at the fur on her head. Tears swelled up in her eyes. She could no longer bring herself to attack and she sat down on her knees, defeated by a pacifist. 

She grit her teeth and clawed at the floor. She ran at you, tackling you down, swiping Flowey away from your shoulder with one clawed attack. She begins choking you, the pressure that her paws are giving are immense and suffocating, you can’t breathe. Your hands reach out to her hands, trying to stop her doing this. 

But behind you, Frisk is freed from their door and they attack Toriel with Flowey, their combined might being almost enough to lift her away from you. She stops the pressure around your throat, perplexed. She looks behind her and sees Frisk and Flowey trying to fight her, one with noticeable tears in their face. Her attention comes back to you when you gently wipe away her own tears with your hand. You give her a look. She looks back. She sighs. 

She releases the pressure from your throat but still sits on you. She has a light laugh, stopping the actions of everyone who is astonished. She pets Frisk’s head before moving the hair away from their face, wiping their tears as gently as you did hers. “Funny. You had the opportunity to run away. And yet. You chose to stay here for them.”

“I love and hate humans. You are all too willing to die so easily.” She gets off of you and offers you a helping hand to stand back up. You accept her offer and stand up, weakened from the fight and hunched over in form. “Darlings,” You and the kids all look up to her, she’s a rather tall monster. “I won’t fight you anymore. But that doesn’t mean the rest of the Underground will be as forgiving. You must rest up before you go. You will need all of your strength to get through the Underground to get to the castle, where…” she hesitates. “Asgore awaits you.” 

Flowey shudders and whimpers at the sound of the name, leaving you wanting more answers to questions.

“Come children,” she turns and begins walking away. She stops at the end of the hallway to see if you are all following. With uncertainty you follow her into the living room where you’re all seated in a very nice table. She gives you all food, a proper slice of pie but for Frisk who already has eaten, she gave them a nice tall glass of milk. She eats first taking a bite of the pie and the blood from her arm disappears. You are perplexed and decide to try it out for yourself.

You hesitate but bite into a forkful of pie, it is the most delicious pie you ever had. You didn’t want this. You didn’t want to be in the Underground. You always had a duty to Frisk as their guardian but now you have to protect them from death by the hands of monsters? You were so frustrated, this was supposed to be the best vacation you could offer and now it’s only turned into something so worse. Your eyes swell up with tears as you eat your food and this time Toriel wipes away your frustrated tears. 

Flowey and Frisk go off to take a nap in the children’s room and you are left with Toriel to talk. 

“Toriel?” You call out to her after finishing a cup of lovely tea. 

“Yes, dear?” she says lovingly, as if her arm wasn’t bleeding just minutes ago. The pie seems to have fixed all wounds but you were still left dirty from your journey. Frisk included.

“Why did you stop trying to kill me?”

“For the same reason you stopped fighting me, I suppose at some point,” she stops to take a sip of tea. “I wanted to see you live too.” 

You ask her some general questions about what you will have to face. She just says bluntly that she has not left the Ruins in decades and would not be able to give accurate warnings other than the standard, “Be careful.” 

When Frisk awakens, Toriel allows you to take a well deserved shower. Due to Frisk’s young age, it was still rather normal they showered with you, since you are their guardian and they didn’t know how to do it by themselves just yet. 

When you emerge from your shower, Toriel is nowhere to be seen. She provided you fresh new clothes to wear, Frisk chose a purple and blue striped shirt with overalls and you went with a cozy yellow sweater with jeans. You look all around the house and can’t find her at all. By the fireplace is your backpack from before but mended, stitched lovingly back to normal, and filled with supplies and extra clothes.   
Frisk and Flowey are both equally confused, unaware of Toriel’s plans to vanish from them. But there was no time to investigate further into this matter. You needed to get to King Asgore.   
You put the backpack over your shoulders and you look for Frisk and Flowey. They’re on the table drawing a thank you note to Toriel. The note reads, “Thank you for the yummy pie!” from Frisk and a simple, “Thank you very much,” from a polite Flowey. You take your time to write a note to Toriel with a pink crayon, “Toriel, thank you for everything. -Bee”   
When you are all ready, you feel more prepared to go. There was just one last thing though. When you are about to leave, Toriel has prepared one last gift for everyone. 

On the table there was box of assorted winter clothing. You didn’t understand why this was necessary but it didn’t hurt to bring something along, you could always tuck it away later. 

Frisk opted to wear a scarf, a beanie, and some gloves. Flowey refused to wear anything before doing a silly dance about how he was naked. Frisk immediately put a snow boot over him to cover him up.

You went along with Frisk’s decisions, tucking away black leather gloves along with grabbing a musty green witch hat. 

“Are you a witch?” Frisk asked, tilting their head. 

“I’m the scariest witch of them all, I’m the ones that cleans,” you wiped away some crumbs from Frisk’s earlier snack. 

You lead the way to the exit of the Ruins to encounter...snow.


End file.
